


From a far

by orphan_account



Series: Blue Eyes [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Season 1, Soulmates, Werewolf, first meeting-ish, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4529676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver sees felicity and over hears a conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From a far

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything...
> 
> A/N: This is actually a scene I wrote for a story I'm trying to write, but I later I decided to change it a bit but I liked this scene so much so I kept it. If my story goes well I'll post it. I've already got the first chapter done.

Oliver didn’t know what about the courthouse had him so, but it had him off kilter.

“Buddy, you need to rein it in.” 

Oliver turned to his best friend and pulled his lips back in a snarl.

“Did you just seriously just snarl at me? Dude, I mean it, rein it in, Ollie.”

“Sorry Tommy, I don’t know what’s going on with me. Full moon isn’t for a week yet but something here has me on edge.”

“Well, get that famous restraint you’ve got and use it.”

Snapping his attention away from Tommy his eyes landed on a blonde woman in her early twenties tugging a teenage boy in a red hoodie. Something in his thoughts nagged him as if he recognized her. His instincts told him to follow her, but he restrained himself and resigned to listening to what they were saying or rather what the woman was lecturing the boy about and the boy barely got a word in.

“I was gone for two months and you go get yourself arrested! I should drop you off at the next street corner. Hmm?”

“But Fe…”

“No, you’re not getting away that easy, From now on you’re my new assistant. You’ll shadow me at the office, maybe you’ll learn a thing or two.”

“But I don’t…”

“I don’t care want you want…you know what? Fine go, go off into the world and be the gang banger you seem to think you are. Then when not if, you get arrested; because let’s be real, you’re a terrible criminal and shouldn’t make it a career. Heck I’m a better criminal then you…do you know what the trick is?”

“What?”

“That’s non off your business young man…like I’ll tell you, maybe I shouldn’t be saying these things in front a court house, this place is crawling with lawyers and judges. What was I saying?”

“Telling me how to improve my criminal game?”

“Nice try, scarecrow, you’ll move in with me, there’s a room with your name on it at home and you’ll also have chores. I’m not gonna be your maid. Are we clear?”

“Crystal.” The boy seemed to know not to argue and he looked at her, ashamed of his actions.

“This is your life, Roy and you’re not wasting it on my watch. Also school, I’ll help you graduate. You’re smart even if you do stupid things. You’re lucky you tried to steal my car and no someone else’s those months ago, or juvenile detention and real prison were in your future. I think that chiseled jawline does not belong in prison and that you’re too handsome to be anybody’s bitch.”

“Yes, Felicity Smoak, Ma’am.” Roy nodded.

Felicity, Fe-li-ci-ty…Felicity Smoak. Oliver liked how her name rolled of his tongue. Happiness…her name embodied her, she wore a purple dress and fell just below her knees with bright red high heels, light makeup and a bold red lipstick painted her lips. He knew one thing he had to meet her, talk to her, kiss her…  
Just then her eyes shifted from Roy’s and landed on his. Blue on blue and even in with the distance he felt the electricity flowing between them.


End file.
